The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heuchera given the cultivar name of ‘Orange Delight’. Heuchera is in the family Saxifragaceae. Heuchera ‘Orange Delight’ originated as a controlled cross using Heuchera ‘B228-1’, a proprietary, unpatented, unnamed seedling as the seed parent, and Heuchera ‘B226-2’, a proprietary, unpatented, unreleased seedling as the pollen parent. These parents are a result of breeding using Heuchera richardsonii with proprietary hybrid lines. Heuchera ‘Orange Delight’ was bred to be a hardy landscape plant for sun or shade.
Compared to the seed parent, Heuchera ‘B228-1’, the new cultivar has peach/orange colored leaves and no veil rather than shiny purple and plum colored leaves with a veil.
Compared to the pollen parent, Heuchera ‘B226-2’, the new cultivar has peach/orange colored leaves rather than shiny green leaves.
Compared to Heuchera ‘TNHEUNEA’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 29,397, the new cultivar has khaki-green colored leaves in late summer and fall rather than red-orange.
This new Heuchera is uniquely distinguished by:                1. peach and orange leaf color in summer,        2. khaki-green leaves in fall,        3. red leaves in winter,        4. large leaves with slightly ruffled and rounded lobes,        5. yellow flowers on upright flowering stems,        6. performs well in sun or shade,        7. a large, tall mounding habit with an excellent crown count, and        8. excellent vigor.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (tip cuttings and tissue culture using growing tips). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by cuttings and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may change with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.